


Settle Down

by Moonscar



Series: The Wind Blows In Different Directions [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Mild Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Mostly Fluff, Referenced Angst, Their all good friends, a couple of hints of logan's past in this one, like you blink and you miss it, references to past abuse, references to the past, very vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "Okay, so I hate you" Virgil said the moment Patton and Roman made their way inside a clothing store. Logan raised a brow, glancing over at him."Are those always gonna be your words of greeting the moment Patton is out of ear shot?" Logan inquired, and Virgil glared up at him."Might as well be, when you drag me into these situations"
Series: The Wind Blows In Different Directions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Settle Down

Logan sighed softly as he read through the newspaper, Patton sitting across from him shoveling cereal into their mouth.

"I say we go to the mall today to get you some more necessities" Logan commented offhandedly, placing the newspaper down and going to eating his eggs. Patton glanced up at him, pouting slightly before swallowing their bite.

"What do you mean?" They inquired, seeming genuinely confused.

"I have been planning on doing this for some time, since you tend to only borrow from me, or use some of the few clothes you could retrieve from your apartment. You'll need new things, and clothing that is of your own" Logan reasoned, and Patton glanced over at him nervously.

"But... I don't have any money" Patton said, voice nervous, as though he expected to get into trouble for this fact. Logan smiled at him reassuringly.

"None sense, I'll pay for everything. I have more money than I know what to do with" Logan said easily, and Patton frowned slightly, seeming like he wanted to refute this, but seeming hesitant too. Logan waited patiently.

"...Okay" Patton said, voice a bit meek. Logan simply nodded slightly, wanting to tell Patton to tell him how he actually felt, but knowing he should move at his own pace.

"Okay, any questions?" Logan asked, in an effort to having Patton open. Patton hesitated once more.

"Yeah... What's your job? You say you have money but I've never seen you go to work" Patton asked shyly, not scared exactly, but simply uncertain. Logan felt momentary shock at the question, but kept his expression impassive to not make Patton doubt himself.

"I currently don't have a job, although the money I have now is family money. I quit my job a few months ago" Logan said, straight to the point but making sure to not give to much detail.

He wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

Patton seemed to get the hint and nodded slightly, gaining that more happy air to him.

"Okay! I was just curious! Anyways, when are we leaving?" He asked, back straightening with the confidence he felt in himself, the hunch in his shoulders disappearing and voice louder. Logan chuckled.

"We can leave around noon, is that good with you?" Logan asked, always making it a point to ask for Patton's opinion. Patton nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Can I invite Roman? He loves fashion-" Patton inquired, and Logan nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't be of much help" Logan admitted, and Patton grinned before nodding quickly. Logan also made it a point to accept whenever Patton asked to have something, because he very rarely asked for anything at all. It usually fell along the lines of hanging out with Roman, or spending time together, which Logan was more than happy to oblige too.

He trusted Patton to know his limits, but he also knew that he needed a little push from time to time.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true! You always dress so professionally!" Patton said, gesturing to Logan. Logan hummed slightly, but didn't deny it.

"Did you remember to charge your phone last night?" He inquired, and the moment he was met with silence he glanced up from his now half empty plate to see Patton smiling sheepishly at him. He let out a joking sigh "You can use mine" He said, a fond smile making it's way to his lips. Patton grinned at him.

"Thanks Lo!" He said, standing and bringing his now empty bowl to the sink, waving at Logan who waved back. Logan smiled slightly and shook his head to himself, taking another bite of his eggs.

Patton really was something special.

~~~~"Okay, so I hate you" Virgil said the moment Patton and Roman made their way inside a clothing store. Logan raised a brow, glancing over at him.

"Are those always gonna be your words of greeting the moment Patton is out of ear shot?" Logan inquired, and Virgil glared up at him.

"Might as well be, when you drag me into these situations" Virgil grumbled, and Logan chuckled in response. 

"We're shopping Virgil" Logan said, and Virgil's glare hardened.

"Don't act so innocent, you're an ass whenever you want to be" Virgil said, sticking his tongue out at him. Logan smirked down at him, but quickly masked it with a neutral expression.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" 

"Like hell you don't" Virgil spat menacingly, pouting. Logan started making his way inside the store Roman had practically dragged Patton into. 

"I truly don't" He said, and Virgil grumbled behind him before quickly catching up. They remained in relative silence as they entered the store, one side designated to the typical male clothing and the other side reserved for female clothing. Logan glanced around.

"Do you see them?" Logan inquired, glancing down at Virgil. Virgil flipped him off.

"Do you see them" Virgil said mockingly "I don't know, all 5,4 feet of me can't reach so fucking high, unlike the whole ass 5,8 of you"

"No need to be so aggressive. I was simply inquiring about an observation" Logan said, trying to hide a smile.

"See! Asshole! I fucking told you-" Virgil exclaimed, and Logan shrugged.

"Strong accusations from the guy with a foul mouth" Was all Logan said, making his way to the female section where he could hear Roman speaking loudly, simply following his voice. Virgil sputtered behind him, trying to curse him out more but giving up when faced with Logan pretending to not hear him. It didn't take long to find them in a section with a lot of big and fluffy sweaters.

"Oh Patt! Pink suits you really well you know?" Roman said, holding up a pastel pink sweater. Logan walked up to them, glancing at the sweater.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was really into fashion" Logan said, and Patton laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I really wasn't-" Patton said, smiling slightly. He was already holding a light grey sweater close to his chest, and Logan wondered how he'd already found something within the first 5 minutes of entering the store.

"Oh! Virgil, sorry Patton I'll be rigth back- I just saw a nice purple hoodie for Virgil further back! You! Come with me!" Roman said, practically reeling as he pointed at Virgil and waved him back. Virgil gave Logan a look that practically begged to be spared, but Logan ignored it in favor of smiling at him.

"Don't want to keep him waiting" He said, and Virgil grumbled, following after Roman who'd called after him, Virgil practically jogging after him to keep up with Roman's long strides. A beat of silence passed between Patton and Logan before he turned to face them.

"So, how are you holding up?" He asked, voice softer now. Patton laughed softly, using his free hand to run it through his hair.

"Good! Just, usual Roman" He said, glancing to the side. Logan followed his gaze to the skirts. Logan paused for a moment.

"Do you want a skirt?" Logan asked, and Patton startled slightly.

"What? Oh no, no, no! It's fine!" Patton said quickly, waving his one hand. Logan raised a brow, showing he wasn't convinced. Patton made a face.

"I mean... isn't it weird?" Patton asked, voice growing a bit meek "I mean... _He_ didn't like it when I wore skirts, so I had to throw all of mine out-" Patton said, trying to adopt a more carefree tone, but failing miserably. Logan felt his heart constrict.

"Well, he doesn't influence your decisions anymore. Just wear whatever makes you happy" Logan said, very matter of fact about it. 

"I mean- When you put it like that" Patton said and Logan smiled at him gently.

"There's no need to over complicate it" Logan said, and just as Patton went to speak up Roman came bustling back, Virgil running behind him, clutching a dark purple hoodie to his chest. 

"Sorry! I got distracted" Roman said, smiling apologetically at Logan and Patton. Logan simply nodded.

"It's fine. Now, Patton seems to have taken interest in those skirts" Logan said, and Roman gasped.

"Oh! How could I have forgot? Patton! Come on, we need to refill your wardrobe-" Roman said, and that's when Logan realized that Roman knew more than he let on. He nodded slightly as Patton giggled, letting himself be dragged by Roman. He mouthed a thank you as he passed, and once again Logan was stuck with Virgil. He glanced over at him.

"So, can I see you're hoodie?" He inquired, and Virgil pursed his lips.

"...Fine" Virgil said, hesitantly pulling it away from his tight grasp and presenting it to him. The hoodie was about a size to large for him, just like Virgil liked it, and it was a dark purple with dark grey highlights making theirs ways over the seems.

"It's very nice" Logan said, and he meant it. He could tell how much Virgil already liked it by the way he hugged it back to his chest.

"I just wonder how Roman could've known my taste" Virgil says, and Logan suspected that maybe both Roman and Patton were more perceptive than they let on.

"Maybe he just has a talent for these things" Logan said vaguely. Virgil nodded slightly and looked over at him.

"Now, don't you want to go to the library? Somehow I suspect you haven't been outside your house much ever since the incident" Virgil said, and Logan immediately felt his mood sour at the mention of it, but tried to not let it show.

"We can go later" Logan said, voice curter than he'd intended it to be. Virgil's gaze narrowed slightly.

"Come on, Roman and Patton are probably gonna be here awhile" Virgil pushed, before pointing to the two, where Roman was talking animatedly with Patton, holding about five pieces of clothing and holding them up for Patton to see. Logan glanced over at them before sighing.

"I suppose we can go for a short while... I'll simply inform Patton of our departure and tell him to text me once their done" Logan said, and Virgil smiled at him.

"You do that. I'll go pay for this and we'll meet at the entrance?" Virgil said, seeming content now that Logan agreed to go to the library. Logan nodded slightly.

"Of course" He said before walking off to inform Patton. He didn't tell Virgil to meet within 5 or 10 minutes, knowing that being timed always heightened his anxiety. He'd be done when he'd be done.

"Okay, don't take to long!" Virgil called before rushing off to go pay, and Logan felt a swell of pride and Virgil being able to pay for his clothing alone now without needing to be calmed down.

He's doing so much better now.

Logan felt a twinge of disappointment knowing he'd missed that moment of growth in his best friend.

He pushed the feeling aside and went to inform Patton and Roman of his departure.

~~~~Logan pulled his phone out when he felt it buzz, feeling a bit confused when he saw it was Roman who'd texted him. He felt a tinge of worry, thinking maybe something happened. He pulled open the text, Virgil glancing up from his own book to look up at him, expression calm and shoulders relaxed.

 **GayQueen:** hey, patton's phone ran out of charge, but we're done. just wanting for you guys. make it quick before i add another stack of clothing.

Logan smiled fondly down at the text, knowing he should've probably expected that. He closed the book he was reading, grabbing at the three others he'd picked out to read at him.

"Patton and Roman are done. We should pay for our books and join them quickly" Logan said. Virgil nodded and closed his one book and stood up as well, stretching out his crossed legs that had been curled up on the library chair. 

"Also, I'm paying for your book" Logan said once they arrived in line. Virgil pouted.

"No" Virgil said, holding the book away from Logan.

"Consider it as thanks for bringing me hear" Logan tried, and Virgil's gaze narrowed at him.

"You don't need to thank me. It's what friends do" Virgil said, and Logan let out a sigh, knowing he wasn't gonna win this one.

"You're insufferable" He said, and Virgil raised a brow at that.

"Says you, I deal with your ass" 

"You can't simply be nice to me one moment then insult me"

"Watch me bitch-" Virgil said, raising a brow in challenge. Logan chuckled and shook his head in exasperation, smiling slightly. 

Things were getting better.

~~~~"Logan! Look!" Patton said, grinning as he rushed inside the living room, twirling happily as the long skirt twirled around him gracefully. Logan glanced up from his book and smiled contently.

"It looks nice, is that one you picked out, or one that Roman forced on you?" Logan inquired. Patton laughed, sounding so carefree and joyful as he continued to spin. Roman let out an affronted gasp.

"I'll have you know that he _adores_ everything that he got!" Roman defended, and Virgil hummed sarcastically from his spot on the lazy boy, legs curled up in that same awkward position from the library, not glancing up from his book as he spoke up.

"I'm sure he does" Virgil said, and just to punctuate his sentence he flipped a page in his book, stretching his arms out so that the long sleeves of his new hoodie wouldn't cover his hands. Roman glared over at him from his spot on the floor.

"Now listen here you! I _know_ what I'm doing!" Roman said, and Virgil just hummed once again sarcastically. Just as Roman went to refute Patton laughed, twirling around once again.

"I can't remember, but I love it!" He said, and Logan smiled. Roman shut up and glanced over at Patton, Virgil glancing up from his book as well. Roman smiled happily and Virgil seemed... a bit relieved. Logan nodded slightly.

"As long as you like it" Logan said, smiling. Roman huffed, regaining his dramatic front. He muttered something under his breath. Virgil stretched his leg out and pushed him with his foot.

"Okay! I am so done with you!" Roman said, turning around to face Virgil he smirked over at him. Patton giggled and Logan smiled, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Patton twirled once more before making his way over, plopping himself next to him on the couch, the bickering of their two friends going on in the background.

"Have a good day?" Logan inquired, looking over at Patton. He nodded happily and leaned his head against Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah! And you?" He inquired, and he seemed to be genuinely asking, removing his head off his shoulder for a moment to look up at him. Logan thought for a moment, before nodding slightly.

"Yeah" He said, voice soft. Patton grinned and nestled his head against Logan's shoulder.

There weren't always gonna be good days, but today was definitely one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Now! It's been awhile since I've updated this, but I've got a whole ass timeline going, and backstories now. I hope I've still got the characterization right!
> 
> Anyways! Please leave a comment! I love reading them, and it's because of comments that I got inspired to write this part! =D


End file.
